Losing Faith
by temari80
Summary: Mick Rory and Leonard Snart have known each other for a very long time. The two got chosen for a chance to save the world. With one slip of the tongue captain Hunter destroyed Mick's confidence and Mick turned on the crew and Leonard. In an attempt to cool Mick down Leonard deserted Mick in a forest somewhere in time. Is there anyway for these two lovers to find their way back to
1. The Fighter

**Len's POV**

I fell back against my bunk exhausted from another day on this crazy ship and another day without him. This time it was a shitty trip to some perfect world where crime and smog had been eliminated and it pissed me off. Mick would've died here. That made me think about him again. He had always been my rock and when he needed me the most I bailed on him, giving into group pressure. I shouldn't trust these people anymore. Jax was in the room with Rip when he shot his mouth off and said nothing. stein was too busy playing superhero and well Rip only gives a shit about himself. Ray was too busy fawning over the resident hawk lady and Sara was getting over our near death experience. I should've worked harder, tried to talk to him to see what was going through his mind, I might've been able to see if he had a secondary plan or if this was something that could've been handled with fists. I should've done anything, not just let the others dictate to me how I should handle the person I loved the most. Fighting every primitive urge to take my freeze ray and make Popsicles out of the whole crew and have Gideon find Mick. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but I couldn't. I just laid there until I passed out.

I heard his voice. He was close. I kept running to where I heard his voice. I couldn't seem to locate exactly where he was. "Mick, where are you?" I screamed into the void but no answer. Than he could hear a loud voice and the roar of a very loud crowd and the voice was announcing a wrestling match in New York City. He was talking about 'heatwave' and how the man came literally out of nowhere to become the number one contender for the WWE World heavy weight championship. I gasped. That's definitely Mick I thought but how did he get back home. I listened again. The announcers said it was 1986 and the twenty year old phenom was taking the wrestling world by storm. Shit. "Mick at twenty, which made sense since they said it was 1986 and a wrestler what the hell" I said to myself as I tried to make sense of everything. How did he get here? Why would he have come back to 1986 just to become a stupid wrestler especially since Mick thought wrestling was the dumbest thing next to reality tv that the tv had to offer. I continued searching because I heard my Mick screaming now. My heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest with each blood curdling scream. This was my fault. I caused him the pain he was feeling at this moment. I was no longer at a wrestling match but in a dark cavern. That's when I saw him. Tied to a pole and his neck slashed and beaten to almost beyond recognition. I ran as fast as I could and then I was sitting up in my bed. Sweating and crying and cursing.

"Leonard what's wrong?" I heard Sara ask from my doorway. She was the only one on this damn piece of metal I trusted anymore so I opened the door. "Nothing too bad just a bad dream, Sara" I said trying not to loose my composure to much. "Mick?" She asked worried. "Yeah I heard his voice but couldn't find him. Then I saw him tied to a pole and bloody with his throat slashed." I said letting the tears fall freely. She sat down and put her arm around me and laid her head on my shoulder and we sat like that for quite awhile. I liked how she didn't push me to talk or make a big fuss. Finally I wrapped her in a big hug and said "thank you for being here for me Sara" I said kissing her on the forehead. She smiled and said "anytime Leonard and I know Mick will be back" and with that she headed out. I laid down and looked at the ceiling. "Tomorrow I think we shall go to 1986 and figure out what the hell is happening" I told the room and went to bed.

The next morning came way to fast, or at-least the damn machine indicating it was morning went off way to fast. I was getting tired of no early morning sunrise or the sunset in the evening. I used to watch from our hideout because it made me feel calm and I knew Mick was watching as well he would call the morning and evening skies the fire dance. He loves his fire. Thinking about that energized me even more for what was about to happen. Sliding on my pants and old t-shirt I headed to the captains bridge. Thankful I was the first person out there I said "Gideon take us to New York circa 1986 now". For a moment I thought Gideon would ignore me but then I heard the lady say "alright , we will head to New York circa 1986" and then I heard the engines come to life and the quest to bring my Mick home started. No matter what the other quacks said.

 **Mick's POV** :

I still couldn't believe that my Len abandoned me in a forest in a different time. Sitting on the ground I listened for any chance the waverider had come back and it was just a bad joke. I sat for so long before I gave up. I was tired of fooling myself, allowing myself to believe that someone on that ship actually cared about me. Hell, all I was is the muscle that was there to get the scrawny ass punks out of trouble. I heard the sound of my stomach. I hadn't had any food since everything with the pirates and at that point I knew that I had to find food. I gathered berries that I knew to be safe and also was able to catch a couple of small critters to cook and eat. Thank god Len had atleast left my fire gun where I could find it. After eating my thrown together meal, I found a clearing and put together a bedding of leaves, which is not as comfortable as nature shows would lead us to believe. I laid down and tried to relax as best as I could. I know that I had betrayed Len back on the Pirates ship but damn it why didn't he fucking stick up for me. Fuck. I don't know how to take care of myself in the city and so how am I supposed to do it in the wild I thought as I laid there. I stared up at the night sky. If Len were by my side this wouldn't be half bad. I watched as the stars and the two moons moved in a symmetrical dance. The firefly like bugs dancing in the tree limbs were actually quite beautiful and calming. I watched as multiple stars became brighter and then fizzled into a fire like dance. The air was nippy but not bad and the trees moving in the wind was beautiful. I finally decided that sleep was what I needed. I closed my eyes and let the nightmares in my mind attack me.

I heard Len's voice. He was calling my name but I couldn't see anything but an abyss of blackness. I screamed out his name but all I could hear in return was him calling my name again but still all that really existed was total blackness. 'Calm down Mick' I told myself. I closed my eyes and reopened them. It was clearer. I still couldn't see Len but at least I could see what was in front of my nose. I started following the sound of Len's voice. Everytime I got close it seemed to move further away from me. Then I saw the waverider and the crew except for Len. Where was he? Why wasn't he with the others? I tried calling to them but no one seemed to hear me. I didn't think much of it because nobody on that piece of shit ship ever listened to me but I wanted to know what happened to Len. I started to move closer to the group when all of a sudden they vanished and all that was left was a remittance of a time long gone. It was everyone getting together for the first time and boarding and leaving me out. I then heard it again. The voice of the only person I've ever truly loved screaming my name. I ran towards the screaming again. I ran into a big empty room this time. As the my eyes adjusted I saw something in the center. It was a casket. I slowly headed over and then my wildest fears finally faced me right there. The casket contained Len and he was burned and beaten badly. The ring marks around his eyes told me one thing, that I was the cause of Len's demise. I crumbled to my knees. My heart was heavy and my mind was spinning. 'Wake up Mick, your having a seriously fucked up dream' I said out loud. I heard laughing all around me. "Shut the fuck up" I yelled. "The meat man is talking" said a voice while another said "I didn't know brick walls could form sentences". "Hey all you mother fuckers shut the hell up and get out of my head" I screamed into the empty room again. Taking a deep breath and tired of my predicament I took the only viable step I knew to take and I shot myself with my fire gun.

My eyes opened slowly and I wasn't where I fell asleep. I looked around. I was in a room that needed painted and on a bed that felt that it was made out of rocks but hell it was a roof over my head. "Hey Rory, get your ass up and make some money" I heard a course voice shouting. "Today your on the main roster and your going for the championship belt tonight. You better get your ass up and practicing soon" the voice said again. I groaned and got my ass up. Looking in the mirror I noticed that something was a little different about me. I was a lot younger, had a full head of black hair, and my eyes looked brighter and ready to take on the world. I missed that guy, but that guy didn't wrestle. So what the fuck was going on. "What year is it" I shouted to the other person in the room. "Hit your head or something dipwad, it's 1986" the now very annoying voice said. 'Ah mother fucker, I'm twenty fucking years old and a fucking wrestler. My life is just getting worse and worse'. I looked over to the closet. I saw my jacket and goggles and thank god, my heat ray gun. I noticed a poster of what must of been me going down the ramp. I looked pretty damn awesome but I still couldn't believe I had chosen this as my job, which made me wonder why this was my job. I never worked in the wrestling industry, I lived in Central City and Len and I made our living thieving. Maybe I am dreaming still. I pinched myself and it hurt. I also tried walking into a wall to wake myself up but all that did was hurt even worse than the pinching did. Ah shit. Something must've fucked up the time line or the nice time keepers decided it would be funny to give me the worlds worst job. I figured I might as well make the most of this and started to stretch and do some exercises. I looked at the man in the mirror again and sighed. 'I wonder if I had been a wrestler at the age of twenty maybe I would be a different, better person and Len would still be at my side'. I shook that thought out of my head quickly. If I had been a stupid wrestler I wouldn't have ever met Len and so he wouldn't be by my side anyways. I would find my way back to Len and make him listen to me or die trying. I loved being a thief but I loved Len more and if he wanted to be a part of the good guy squad then I would give it a go. I sighed. What if Len never trusts me again or he has met someone new, like the blonde Sara and her obnoxiousness. I shook my head again. I had to believe in Len. I had to believe that no matter what he was always waiting for me no matter what. I stood up and gave the punching bag a hard hit and watched the stuffing inside fly everywhere. I kicked the now empty bag and put on the outfit set up for me by the costume department. The only thing that felt natural was the ray gun in my hands. I was shining it a bit and noticed a piece of paper stuck to the inside of the gun. I pulled it out and read it. 'Hey shithead if your reading this then you probably fucked up and got your ass kicked off the waverider. I did the same stupid ass thing and ended up getting kidnapped by those time freaks and becoming an outlaw named chronos and almost killed Len and the others. Under no circumstance what so ever don't leave that damn forest and if you do keep your eyes out for Len or the others because they will come searching for you. To finish this little note up because I'm sure your hot headed way of doing things might try to read it's ugly head again stop and think about what your next course of action should be before reacting and god damn sakes try not to get your dumbass kicked off the waverider again. Your future self- Mick'. I wanted to so badly go to the future and kick my future selfs ass. But I just stuffed the note back into the gun because I knew the fucker was right and headed to where the dinky little stage manager pointed me to. Supposedly I was fighting some dink for a belt or something and if I won I would get paid more. The money sounded nice but this whole thing seemed stupid and I still didn't know how I ended up here. I took in a deep breath, heard only what could be my musical cue, which was some dumb song that had something to do with fire, to enter the arena full of stupid people chanting my name and when I heard them say "here is the blazing one himself" I headed through the curtain.


	2. The Group

Len's POV:

I sat and waited for the others to come racing out into the main area. And right on cue Rip came barging in yelling "Gideon, where the hell are we going"? I just sat there and waited for Gideon to answer. "Mr. Snart has us going to New York: circa 1986 Captain Hunter" Gideon said. Rip and the others looked at me. I just smiled back and got more comfortable. I didn't really care what the ass hats had to say and I wasn't going to explain myself to them. "Mr. Snart why the hell are we going to New York city in 1986?" Rip asked very loudly. I smiled and said "we are going to find Mick. You might think he is just a violent, pyro with the I.Q. of meat but your damn wrong and I'm not going to let him suffer any more alone. I had a vision of Mick in 1986 and that is where I am going if you like it or not Captain Asshole". I saw Rips face turn a bright red and smiled to myself. I was glad he was pissed. Damn it would be even better if all of them were pissed. I gave each of them a look of "don't you dare" and went back to just relaxing.

As the ship landed in New York, I thought about how Mick was the only person there for me since I was that scrawny fourteen year old boy. Damn I was still that scrawny kid I just had fire power to back me up but I needed my man there as well. I felt my body heat rise up as I thought about Mick and all the things I wish we had done. As the crew gathered in the main room I decided I would tell them my feelings for Mick because they had to truly know what I had lost in their rash decision. "Listen up crew of the Loser Rider, Mick is our number one priority. I don't care if Vandal Savage is standing right in front of you we are here to bring Mick home with us. He never knew how I truly felt about him and I am damn sure not going to lose him before he does. If any of you have a problem with two men being in love well you can just shove it up your tiny, worthless asses, now lets go" I said and started heading out the front of the ship feeling very empowered at that moment.

I headed toward the arena with the map that Gideon had given me ignoring all the talking happening behind me. I stopped because I heard someone mention Mick's name so I turned around to see who might have been dumb enough to even attempt to say anything about him. I looked at Jax, who I know was the owner of the voice. He hid himself behind Rip and I smiled but didn't turn back around. "Haven't you ever heard if you have something you want to say, then you should share it with the whole group?" I asked with a drop of venom in my voice. Jax gulped, pointed and said "I was just saying that the guy on that poster looks a lot like a younger version of Mick". I turned around and looked at what Jax had pointed at and sure enough it was Mick with hair. I had completely forgotten how entrancing Mick was at twenty. Then again he was just as entrancing now a days, just with less hair. I motioned for the others to follow and headed toward what must have been the arena.

Lucky for us they still had tickets, and really good ones at that. As we entered the building I was in shock at how crowded the arena was. The crowd was loud and the place smelled like alcohol even though there was a bunch of kids around. We headed to our seats and sat down waiting for this freak show to start. I never was a fan of wrestling and neither was Mick but whatever time was doing, put him here because it wasn't following the real time stream because I knew for a fact that at twenty years old Mick was in Central City with me starting our life of crime together.

The lights dimmed and one by one the matches went by. Each match got more and more annoying because they were all so easy to call. I just saw the faces of those coming out and I immediately knew who was in a position to win. Maybe that was the reason I never watched it and more importantly then that and I just wanted Mick to come out. Finally, the lights went down and the announcer said "here is the blazing one himself, the master of fire itself, the incredible Heatwave." That's when I saw him. He looked just like I remembered twenty year old Mick looking, minus the wrestling shorts. He looked like someone had just made him do a school talent show he didn't want to do but like only Mick could he played to the crowd. He waved the heat gun high in the air to the chants of the crowd and I couldn't help but notice his tight wrestling underwear and the fact his dick was very well outlined within them. I heard Sara give a moan of interest herself and I couldn't help but smile. She leaned over and said "man with those shorts and that hair, no wonder the girls are going nuts in here". I looked over at her and nodded in agreement. He finished by setting the set up stacks of paper and cloth on fire when he entered the ring. He took off his goggles and for just a minute my heart jumped out of my chest. Seeing his eyes made my guilt come back full force. I took a deep breath and tried to relax myself.

I shifted in my seat. Not many things could bother me but seeing the pain that was lying right beneath Mick's eyes was hard to see. He was smiling and looking happy but he knew Mick. He was dying inside. i didn't even know why and how Mick had become his twenty year old self. I mean time traveling to the past just lets you see what happens, not become part of it doesn't it? That's how it always worked before. I was hoping that the captain could give us some answers to that very question when we get back to the Waverider.

Jax decided he had enough and choose that very moment to start laughing. I gave him a death glare and shut him up immediately. Rip turned to me and said "I thought the two of you were in Central City at this time Mr. Snart"? I looked at Rip and said "yes, Mick and I were in Central City in 1986 making our mark on the crime syndicate there, I don't know why the hell that he ended up here and doing this". Sara placed her hand on my shoulder and said "we shall figure it out, for now lets just make sure Mick doesn't get himself killed in there" she said pointing back to the ring. I gave her a half smile and returned to watching the match. He was going up against some guy named Ric Flair for some heavy weight championship. He wouldn't have any issue dropping this guy. I mean the guy wore a flashy coat and shouted "woo" every time he moved. He was annoying me already. I was glad though that we got ringside seats because I could see Mick and know that he was ok the whole time and maybe it would let him know that I was here for him.

Micks POV:

I knew standing in the ring at that moment wasn't the time to wonder why I had turned into my twenty year old self but I couldn't help it. Here I was standing in front of thousands of people and It was like I was in this different world. I was in a different world. A different time line. Maybe I had jumped worlds and not times. I didn't understand all this time shit. I had heard that The Flash had gone to another world so who knows maybe I did as well. Maybe I would try to find this worlds Len and make things work out a lot better than they had with my worlds Len. Shaking my head, I just hoped I wasn't doomed to stay here and relive my life in this new and weird life turn. I just wanted to find my way back and give Rip one or two good punches across the top of his head.

I straightened up the tight wrestling shorts and got myself set. I had been told that Flair would be losing his belt to me tonight but it was up to me to make it look good, the bloodier the better. I could do that easily. Hell, Rip had said it himself, I'm a brute and I could easily make this Goldie Locks bleed. With one last wave of my heat gun I sat it down outside of the ring and awaited my opponent. The announcer called out Ric Flair's name and out strutted some blonde, glittering robe loud guy shouting "woo" with every step he took. Damn I could take this guy out without breaking a sweat. He got into the ring, threw off his flashy cover and shouted "woo" again as he showed off the belt. I sighed. I was already tired of this guys theatrics.

As soon as he got the belt out of the ring and they rang the bell I started to pummel the guy. He would try to take a swing at me and I would duck easily. He then grabbed me and threw me down on the ring mat. He took my legs and turned me over and sat. I heard the announcer say he had locked me into the figure four and was wondering if I would be able to get out of it. I laughed to myself. This guy was a lighter weight than Leonard and that was saying a lot. Thinking about Leonard made me mad and I threw the guy across the ring with one kick out. Hearing the audience gasp made me tingle with excitement inside. I loved the fight and here I was getting permission to beat the hell out of some wuss ass who thought he was special.

I decided to throw him outside the ring altogether, so I did. He landed with a satisfying thud. I smiled and headed outside the ring to greet him. He ran to the other side of the ring but I was faster and took him down with a kick to the side of the head. I laughed and raised my arm in triumph and I soaked in the audiences reaction, good and bad. People were excited and actually looked at what I could do as a gift and not some Neanderthal. It was time. I was going to put this loser away and get that belt for myself. Maybe this wasn't going to be that horrible of a life after all and who knows maybe he can get into kicking the crap out of people with an unknown outcome.

I picked up the guy and swung him over the ropes straight into the center of the ring. Again the elation from the crowd was amazing and it pushed me to give them more. I climbed back into the ring, grabbed Flair by the neck and body slammed him to the mat again. Turning him over I sat down on his chest and sat there just waiting for the referee to get to the count of 3. I heard it. One, two, and three. I heard the announcers say the words all my fans were waiting for, heatwave is the new WWF heavyweight champion. They raised my hand up high and I smiled like a kid on Christmas. I couldn't wait to find out what was in store next for the champion.

I raised the belt one last time and then fastened it around my waist. I then went and collected my heat gun and fired it off. The audience roared with excitement and so did I. I slid under the ropes and walked slowly around the ring showing off my prize. And then I stopped. I was face to face with someone I didn't expect to be there at all. Leonard, my Leonard, was staring at me. Mouth agape and not sure what he had just seen. He just stared at me. I knew at that moment he knew it was me and not just my 1986 self. I was so glad. I also saw that the whole Waverider crew was there. Standing in front of Rip and smiling I took off the belt and held it high into the air. The audience erupted into excitement again and whispering to Rip I said "now who has the I.Q. of a piece of meat". After enjoying Rips astonished look for a few minutes I made my way back to Len. I pulled him in and gave him a deep kiss not giving a damn who saw and what kind of controversy this was going to start and said "I will meet with just you outside the arena after everything quiets down". Len nodded and I headed back into the locker room.

I walked backwards so I could keep my eyes on Len the whole time. I didn't want to leave his side. He had come here for me. He wanted me. I needed to get back to him. Damn I was even glad to see blondie and boy scout. The others I could've cared less if they fell into the pits of hell at that moment. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for those asses. I know I should've kept my temper but hell they didn't listen to a damn word I said and the worst part is that they got Len involved in carrying out their dirty plan. I waved to Len and was so happy when he waived back. I finally had to duck into the back and once again I felt the world had collapsed.

My manager gave me a slap on the back. "Good job kid. Flair isn't going to forget that beating for a long time and the fans loved it. They want you to start appearing on television each week. They even want you to headline the next few major events. And what was that kiss about. Man I've heard pandering to fans but that was astounding. You have the whole world a buzz. You're the new face of the WWF". I smiled at him and excused myself. It felt good for once being thanked and having people actually enjoy the work that I do but at the same time getting back to Len was my top priority. I took a quick shower, got changed into some street clothes and snuck out the back door to be back in the arms of the man I truly love.


End file.
